Play Nice
by TwiggyLynn
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have been competing against each other since their first year. What happens when, in their 6th year, they're forced to work together and play nice? SM/RW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, it seems that after about two years of laziness, I've finally come out of retirement and started afresh (under a new pen name of course ;). Now, instead of writing about the 2nd generation of our beloved Hogwarts students, I will continue the story with the 3rd, telling about the sordid romances, comedic occurrences, and roll-your-eyes worthy situations that the newest batch of Potters and Weasleys encounter at the most famous magical school in the world. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea nor the marvelous characters of Ms. Rowling…I just use them as my playthings 

**Chapter One**

"_Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains_."

These were the words Ron Weasley spoke to his daughter more than five years ago at the beginning of her first year at Hogwarts, and these were the words she had taken to heart.

For five years, Rose Weasley beat Scorpius Malfoy in everything—Quidditch matches (she was Gryffindor's best seeker since the infamous Harry Potter), classes (she was the first in all of them—no surprise there, considering who her mother was), and even in romance (she was the most popular witch in Hogwarts, and the object of affection for numerous wizards, and even the occasional witch).

But this year, their sixth year at Hogwarts, was going to be different, Scorpius vowed, scowling in the usual Malfoy manner at his own reflection in the mirror.

He tugged at a piece of silvery blonde hair that fell into his eyes and his scowl deepened. Oh how he despised his hair. It was the Malfoy trademark. Besides the devilishly good looks and light grey eyes of course. But he didn't really mind either of those—it made him extremely popular with the witches. It was just his hair…he'd hated it ever since his mother had commented (in public!) on how it was as soft and beautiful as a girl's.

His mates had teased him mercilessly for a year after that particular comment made the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Scorpius dear, you've gotten your school letter!" came the voice of his mother, Astoria Malfoy. She was a kind, gentle, beautiful woman, and many had speculated on the fact that she'd chosen Draco Malfoy, the so-called "cold hearted bastard" to wed instead of a respectable member of Wizarding society. Of course, the day Astoria heard a witch questioning her intent of marrying him, she'd hexed the woman so fast Scorpius, who'd been standing beside her, hadn't even blinked before the woman had begun to cough up slugs.

"Now you listen here," she'd said in a deadly whisper to the woman who was whimpering on the ground. "I am in love with the man you all have deemed unworthy of your respect and admiration, and have birthed a son that is his spitting image. If you dare to question my love, or my reason for marrying him, you'd better be prepared to deal with the consequences. And believe me, they will bloody well be the most horrific, and painful consequences you have ever endured."

She'd lifted the hex off the woman, and then swept away with her head held high, her stunned son trailing behind her.

That had been the day Scorpius had decided to never anger his mother. Ever.

"Oh darling, do get that angry look off of your face. You look too much like your grandfather when you look like that," Astoria said, shuddering. Lucius Malfoy had passed away two years ago, but still managed to frighten any witch or wizard stupid enough to remember him.

Immediately Scorpius softened his face and turned toward his mother with a smile. "That's better," Astoria told him, nodding. She swept him up into a light hug and sighed. "Oh Scorpi, you've almost grown up. Whatever shall your father and I do when you leave us?"

"Probably be as involved with each other as ever, Mother."

Astoria's tinkling laugh filled his ears. It was true, the Malfoys were as in love as they had been on their wedding day, and it showed plainly whenever they were in the same room as each other.

She released her son and turned to leave, when Scorpius' hesitant voice stopped her. "Mother? I…I know what my Hogwarts letter says. McGonagall told me, before we left for summer break."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It…it appears I've made Head Boy."

Astoria whirled around and it took exactly two seconds (Scorpius counted) for her to cross the room and all but tackle her only son to the ground with the force of her hug. "Oh, oh, oh my precious Scorpius! Oh my darling, that's wonderful news! I'll alert your father immediately, oh how proud he will be of you! Draco! Draco my love, come quickly!"

"Mother—Mother please—only son—lack of oxygen—"

She let him go, only to continue her shrieking.

"Mother, there is… one other thing that McGonagall told me."

Astoria paused. "Yes?" she asked questioningly.

"The new Head Girl. It's Rose Weasley."

Astoria winced. She knew better than anyone the fierce competition that her son and the Weasley girl had been in since they had both started at Hogwarts.

"…Oh dear."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rose Weasley groaned and slammed her head against the table top before her, causing her brilliant red curls to bounce. This was the third time she'd done this, and it managed to capture the attention of her mother, who had walked into the Burrow's clean, newly-tidy kitchen, and then promptly forgotten the reason she'd gone there in the first place when she noticed her daughter's strange behavior.

"Rose dear? What on earth are you doing?" Hermione Granger-Weasley asked quizzically. She took a seat next to her sixteen year old daughter and gently poked Rose's side. "You know, you'll squish that adorable button nose of yours if you continue."

The girl picked her head up long enough to give her mother a half-hearted glare with her striking green eyes and shove a torn piece of parchment at her before covering her freckle-free (thank god) face with her hands.

Hermione took the paper and read it quickly, her honey-brown eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, my Rosie's going to be Head Girl!" she cried, flinging her arms around Rose's neck with her infamously suffocating hug.

"Mum—" Rose began.

"Oh dear, your father will be SO proud when we tell him! Oh imagine, the first Weasley ever to be a Head Girl!"

"Mum—"

"Maybe I'll floo your Aunt Ginny, goodness knows she'll be as overjoyed as me—"

"MUM!" Rose shouted. Hermione stopped her rambling and impatiently pushed a strand of curly brown hair out of her eyes. "What is it Rose?"

"You didn't see who the Head Boy is."

Hermione frowned and scanned the letter over again. When she found the name, her eyebrows shot up and she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear…"

Rose slammed her head back down on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The ride to Platform 9 ¾ was as hectic as it was every year, as Rose, her mother and father, and her brother Hugo all piled into the Ministry car her mother had acquired to get them there. They were late, as usual, and Rose could tell her mother's patience was wearing thin with her father.

Hermione drove them of course, since Ron had been forbidden from ever driving in her presence (the Whomping Willow incident involving Rose's father and Uncle Harry in their second year was still a big hit at family get-to-togethers…to this day, Ron still insisted that he had MEANT to crash land into the tree because it needed a taste of its own medicine).

"Hugo, move your elbow, its digging into my side!" Rose cried, shifting uncomfortably. Her owl, Fredrick, hooted quietly in his cage, which was perched on top of her lap. He fluttered his tawny wings, catching Hugo in the eye.

"Dear sister, if you wouldn't mind, keep your ruddy owl under control! I think its just attempted to take out my eye!" Hugo said, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. He pushed his thick, curling brown hair out of his face and glared at Fredrick.

"He's just a bird! He doesn't like being cooped up in his cage. Besides, I think you'd look good with one eye. I wonder if Angeline Beckett would too…"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Make me!"

"I will if you don't quit it!"

"I'd like to see you try! Weren't YOU the one McGonagall had to clean up after in third year when you transfigured your ears onto a cactus?"

"OI! Knock it off, both of you!" Ron bellowed. He turned swiftly in his seat to scold his children, but only succeeded in bashing his long freckled nose against the back of his headrest.

"Oh bloody hell Ronald, will you just FACE THE FRONT? And you two had better stop your ridiculous bickering before I turn this car around and make you attend muggle school this year!" Hermione growled.

Stunned silence greeted her outburst. Ron sulked and stared out the passenger window as Hugo and Rose stared with wide eyes at their mother's reflection in the rearview mirror.

Hermione glanced behind her at her children and scowled. "Don't gawk at me like that, if you'd been around your father as long as I have, you'd have picked up a few things too!"

She pulled to a screeching stop in front of the train station. "Alright, everyone out, mustn't tarry."

Immediately her family scrambled to get out, hurrying to unload their things. A testy Hermione wasn't a fun Hermione.

………………………………...

When they reached the platform, they spotted the rest of their family, including the Potters and Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire, and Teddy Lupin, both of whom had become teachers at Hogwarts, all standing in the middle of the crowd, chatting and loading their things onto the scarlet train.

They hurried over to them and hugs and kisses were exchanged, the whole family catching the attention of a pair of silvery eyes. Scorpius watched with interest as Rose rushed to her cousin Albus' side and was swarmed by the whole Weasley/Potter gang.

"Rose, I heard you've gotten Head Girl!" Albus said, as Rose hugged him happily. Albus had been Rose's best friend since they were little, and he was probably the only one of the entire Weasley/Potter pack that truly understood her.

"Spot on Rosie!" James told her, slapping her on the back. He grinned lopsidedly at her, and Rose was once again astounded by the difference between Albus and his brother. Both of the boys had the unruly black hair that their father did, but there their similarities ended. Albus looked much more like Ginny, while Harry swore James was the spitting image of his namesake, their dead grandfather James Potter. Albus was shy and quiet, more inclined to go read then to go on an adventure. James on the other hand, was loud and boisterous, and took after their Uncle George, pulling pranks on Mr. Filch and engaging in fights with reckless abandon. James was currently the assistant Care Of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts, and drove Hagrid nearly up the wall with his antics.

Rose grinned. "Thanks James."

Lily, Rose's younger, tougher girl cousin smiled wickedly. "So, our little Rosie's finally grown up."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Look whose talking, miss fourth year."

Victoire, swept back her long, silvery blonde hair and blinked bright blue eyes at her. "You have to share a dormitory with that Malfoy boy, don't you?"

'Victoire…as blunt as always.' Rose thought wearily. She glanced at her parents to make sure her father hadn't heard…she'd neglected to share that tidbit of information with him before.

James and Hugo had wondered off, and Rose looked for them so they could all get a compartment together, but as she did she saw Scorpius Malfoy staring in her direction. She froze instantly, her heart beginning to beat. 'He looks like he's going to hex me!' she thought wildly. Her hand instinctively went for her wand, which she kept in her front pocket, but before she could do anything, Scorpius blinked and looked away.

"That's weird," she said out loud.

"What is?" Al asked, turning his head towards her curiously.

"Oh nothing Al, I was talking to myself," she said quickly.

He shrugged and turned back to talking with Teddy, while Rose's eyebrows knitted together. 'Malfoy…why did he just look like he wanted to hurt me?'

Shrugging it off, she went with her cousins onto the train, yelling out last good-byes and blowing kisses to her family from the window of their compartment.

"Rose, remember, you'd better beat that little snot Malfoy in everything this year!" Ron Weasley called to his daughter before his mouth was hastily clamped by his wife's hand.

"Pay no attention to your father Rosie dear! He's just being an insensitive arse as usual! Remember, you're both Heads now, and should treat each other accordingly! Do you hear me, Rose Weasley? Play nice!"

Rose laughed and waved, before shutting the window and sitting back against her seat. Al, who was sitting next to her, pulled out a worn-out copy of Hogwarts, A History and began to read, putting on his glasses.

They hadn't found the rest of their family, so Rose and Al had gotten a compartment for themselves, and were just settling in for the long train ride when the compartment door slammed open.

Rose, who had just begin to doze off, snapped her eyes open and gasped. When she saw it was only James laughing at her, she glared at him as he plopped down between Al and her. James preferred to take the train with the students to Hogwarts, unlike the other teachers. He was the closest in age to them all, and delighted in causing havoc whenever possible.

"So my little rosebud, I heard you and ol' Malfoy will be sharing living quarters this year. Want me to rough him up a bit for you?" James winked.

Rose's answering smile was thin. "No thanks James, I can fight my own battles." She hated it when her cousins and brother ganged up to protect her…it was the reason all her relationships the past few years had came to catastrophic ends. Just because she was unfortunately the smallest and shortest of them all that attended Hogwarts at the moment, Albus and Hugo felt it was their duty to bully her friends and would-be love interests. James and Teddy even, when Rose's crushes and friends were in their classes, gave them harder times than the other students. Even Lily protected her, threatening girls who even glanced at her wrong that they would unleash their combined Bat Boogey hexes on them.

James shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now, I'm going to go find Mathilda Parkinson…her mother may be a right dog, but SHE sure isn't."

He got up and left, leaving Al and Rose to roll their eyes at each other. Albus went back to reading for the rest of the ride, and Rose fell into a light sleep.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they made their way to the Gryffindor table, chatting amiably about their summers. Lily and her boyfriend Michael joined them, holding hands underneath the table. "So Rose, what're you going to do about the Malfoy thing?" Michael asked as McGonagall sorted the first years into their respective houses.

Rose winced. "No clue. Hopefully Malfoy's learned that I'm not a force to be reckoned with and will shove off."

Michael and Lily glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Rose cried indignantly.

"You! A force to be reckoned with!" Michael laughed.

"Oh Rosie, you certainly know how to make us laugh," Lily said, shaking her head. "You couldn't hurt a fly."

Rose growled angrily. She LOATHED being called harmless. What did they know? She could be mean, and she had been! She'd been mean to Malfoy the time when he'd spilled his potion all over himself in Potions and managed to turn himself into a ferret(her father had gotten a kick out of that story--"Like father like son!" he'd said before cracking up and falling out of his chair), and she'd been a real arsehole to him when he'd put fire beetles in her hair during Care of Magical Creatures in their third year. He'd gone to the Hospital wing with his hair on fire, screaming like a girl.

'But,' she thought with her teeth clenched. 'They wouldn't care, would they? They'd just say Malfoy was a wimp in the first place.'

McGonagall finished calling off the names, and the feast began. Rose's stomach growled loudly when she saw the piles upon piles of food that was appearing, and all thoughts of Malfoy vanished, as she immediately helped herself to a chicken leg and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Her favorite.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was a little slow, but bear with me people. I'm a little rusty. ) Anyway, in answer to one of your reviews, I hate when characters get together too quickly as well. Its annoying and unrealistic, so don't worry that won't happen here. In the next chapter, Scorpius and Rose will be given their dormitory and their responsibilities as Heads. Be prepared for a smart-ass portrait, a huge argument, and the throwing of a chocolate covered banana. XD**


End file.
